


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by eggyeolk



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: AKA I wanted more Samuels/Ripley Christmas fics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amanda sucks at gift giving, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Samuels is way too romantic, Samuels lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyeolk/pseuds/eggyeolk
Summary: Amanda gets Samuels a gag gift for their first Christmas back on Earth, and Samuels is way too perfect for his own good.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost June but I heard Mariah Carey on the radio and this happened  
> Also huge thanks to @Oceanvirus , who beta-read this and provided a ton of support via skype, ilysm

“Hey Samuels! Guess what I got you, it’s so funny, you’re gonna love it!” Amanda exclaimed, turning to her boyfriend. The soft hum of Christmas carols played in the background, and the apartment smelled faintly of gingerbread (from a candle, as Amanda was under no circumstances allowed to cook.).

  
“Will I now?” Samuels responded, grinning at his over-excited girlfriend.

  
“Check it out! Ugly Christmas sweater! It’s basically tradition, everyone needs one. And I was pretty sure the Company doesn’t include those in their yearly gift baskets, so I figured I’d get one for you! Great, right?” Amanda took another look at the fuzzy red garment in her hands, admiring her choice. Samuels stepped forward, taking the sweater from the enthusiastic engineer.

  
“You’re right, not exactly Company style. I love it, thank you Amanda.” Samuels smiled fondly as he spoke, pulling Amanda in for a quick kiss. The synthetic took a moment to truly look over the sweater. “It really lives up to its name, I don’t think I could leave the house wearing this.” He snickered.

  
“And that’s how you know it’s perfect! I’m glad you like it.” She agreed, beaming up at her boyfriend.

  
“Actually, I got something for you, too, Amanda.”

  
“Chris, you didn’t have to get me anything!” Amanda protested. Samuels smiled sheepishly.

  
“Well, it’s only fair. You got me something, after all.” Reaching behind him, Samuels pulled out a small, carefully wrapped, rectangle shaped box. “Here you are. Go ahead and open it.” Amanda silently took the present from his warm hands, eyeing it curiously.

  
“What’s in it?” She questioned, warily.

  
“Open it.” Samuels answered, expression calm. Slowly and carefully, Amanda began to unwrap the mystery gift, revealing an unmarked jewelry box.

  
“Samuels, wha-“ Amanda looked up to her boyfriend, confused. She stared at him as he stepped forward, gently taking the box.

  
“Let’s open it together.” Samuels said warmly. Amanda nodded, unsure of what to say. Delicately, he opened the container, revealing an intricate gold heart shaped necklace. Amanda gasped, her eyes snapping to meet Samuels’, her face vulnerable.

  
“Chris- what… why? This is so gorgeous how did you...?” Amanda whispered, wiping her eyes. Gently, Samuels took the necklace from her hands.

  
“Turn around.” He murmured. Wordlessly, Amanda obeyed, too shocked to respond. Samuels delicately brought the chain up and unclasped it, gingerly draping the gold chain on her tan skin. Slowly, he clipped the necklace, bringing his hands down to rest on her shoulders. He leaned in, tenderly placing a kiss at the nape of her neck.

  
Silently, Amanda turned to face him, and wasted no time wrapping her arms around his torso. His shirt felt soft on her skin, and she hid her face in his shoulder, breathing in. He smelled like pine, the cologne she got him for his birthday. Samuels quickly returned the embrace, burying his nose in her hair. The two lovers held each other, taking comfort in each other’s presence.

  
Finally, Amanda raised her head to meet his gaze. After a beat, she let out a breathless chuckle, shaking her head.

  
“Amanda-“  
“Chris-“

  
The couple looked at each other in amusement before Amanda spoke up, “Chris, I… I don’t even know what to say. It’s perfect. You got me probably the nicest gift I’ve ever received, and all I got you was a crappy, ugly sweater.”

  
“Amanda, really, it’s perfectly fine.” Samuels insisted. “To be honest, this is the first time I’ve ever celebrated Christmas. Surprisingly, most people aren’t too keen on a synthetic attending their Christmas parties.” He let out a soft chuckle, before taking her hands in his own. “You’ve already given me so much, just by being here. I have so much for which to thank you. For inviting me into your home with open arms, for coming back for me. And most of all, for always seeing me as more than just a tool, for actually loving me. Honestly, the necklace was the least I could do after all that you’ve done for me. I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you. So please, Amanda, don’t feel bad, you’ve made me so happy.”

  
Samuels lifted his hands to cradle her face, wiping away stray tears from her cheeks. “Christopher Samuels, I love you so much.” Amanda choked out, her voice wavering. Unable to hold herself back any longer, she met his lips with a bruising kiss. The two easily became intertwined with each other, continuing their heated kiss until Amanda needed to breathe again.

  
Reluctantly pulling apart, Amanda pouted, “How are you just so damn perfect? It isn’t fair.” Samuels smiled bemusedly, gazing affectionately down at his girlfriend.

  
“Obviously, I’m programmed for perfection.” Samuels retorted, happy to see the usual spark return to his companion’s eyes.

  
“Oh yeah?” Amanda replied, falling back into their usual routine. “Well just you wait, I’m gonna find the perfect gift next Christmas and it’s going to TOTALLY blow you away.”

  
“I look forward to seeing what you come up with, then.” He responded. Amanda grinned cheekily up at him, and nudged him with her elbow. Samuels responded by wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her in close. “I love you, Amanda Ripley.” He murmured, gently placing a kiss on the top of her soft hair. Sighing, she leaned into his embrace eagerly, closing her eyes.

  
“Yeah, yeah. You’re such a sap Samuels. Who made you so smooth, huh?” Amanda whispered lovingly.

  
“Only the best for you, Amanda. I have to make up for your crass nature somehow.” Samuels jested. Amanda pretended to look scandalized as she mockingly placed her hand over her heart.

  
“And just what are you insinuating, Samuels? My crude personality only makes me more loveable. Besides, my crassness adds a certain spice to our relationship, wouldn’t you say?” Amanda snickered mischievously.

  
“I guess I’ll have to find out for myself then.” Samuels replied, watching the brunette’s eyes darken.

  
“I guess you will.” Amanda waggled her eyebrows, grabbing her boyfriend’s hand and dragging him towards their shared bedroom.


End file.
